The Hunger Games: Allie's Story
by REDROBINS007
Summary: What if District 4's female tribute didn't die at the tracker jacker attack and she witnessed the 74th Hunger Games, this is her story. This is Allie's story about how she took on the Hunger Games. T because it's the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I sat quietly in the bushes as I watched Clove and Marvel walking past, I was crouching just behind the bush, they were obviously looking for me since I betrayed them and ran off after helping Lover-Boy. One part of me felt happy to help, but by helping others in the arena I won't be able to win and avenge Aaron and my district partner - Collin, I'd have to kill Lover-Boy and Katniss if I'd want to win and I would have to kill Cato and the other careers as well. Even though I'm a career too, alliances NEVER last in the arena. I wait quietly and I bite my bottom lip as they turn to look back at the bush, do they know I'm here? In the sheer shock of things I don't hear footsteps behind me and then before the blink of an eye a hand encloses over my mouth and I'm dragged kicking and screaming away.

Chapter One: Reaping Day.

I awoke early this morning for some reason. After all everyone knows what today is, Reaping Day. So school is cancelled and Career training is cancelled, work is cancelled and pretty much everything really is off because the Capitol declared this a "holiday to be celebrated." But nethertheless I get up and look at the space where my brothers bed use to be. Last year on the 73rd Annual Hunger Games, my older twin brother Aaron was Reaped for the games. Unfortuantly no one would volunteer and he died during the games, even though he was a career he died when it came down to the final few careers left. Around this time I actually thought he had a chance but nope. The career from District 2 jumped him and they fought to the death. He even begged me not to look cause he knew he was going to die and I managed to look away as the kid stabbed him. So from that day I vowed I would train harder than ever and when my time came to "play" the deadly games, I would be ready, and win for his sake.

I'm not a bloodthirsty person if that is what your thinking, I'm only 16 and have no interest in killing everyone in that arena IF I ever get picked from the kids here. We have 3 victors living in the victors village, the luxurious place you go and live if you come out alive. District 4 never has the best luck when it comes to winning: our victors are Annie, Mags and Finnick, I never knew their last names, not that it mattered.

I lived with my mum and little sister Abigail. My father ran away to the Capitol and became a gamemaker when Aaron and I were 6 and Abby was only 3. Mother took it bad but she recovered from the initial shock pretty quickly around half a year later and then condemned him to death when Aaron was reaped - and died. This severed the last remaining ties he had with the family. Aaron dying was the topping on the cake. The cake which has gone off and never looked good enough to eat, the feel of nausea always setting in with one glance...

The smell of the sea greeted me as I pushed open my bedroom window and leaned on the frame. District 4 was famous for its industry in fishing, basically we're trained to make nets, throwing spears, knowing lots about aquatic creatures living in rivers and oceans and making hooks out of nothing. We are also really good swimmers which is what I usually do every morning before school and during career training.

My little sister joined me on my bed still wearing her nightdress. I reminded her not to forget to get ready for the reaping which was at 2. It was currently 9. I was currently getting changed to go and meet my best friend Jake. It was unimaginely hot today, so I pulled on a pair of trousers, a light baggy shirt and trainers and tied my hair back. I should be getting dressed for the reaping but it wasn't for another few hours so I just threw on what I could grab leaving the blue dress I had planned on the hanger in the wardrobe and I left the house without a second glance.

Jake was leaning against a boat waiting for me. "Well, look who it is." He smiled as I approached him. "Thought the Peacekeepers dragged you off early for the games." He joked as I punched him gently in the arm.

I giggled in response to him flinching and we sat down and enjoyed the sun. "So glad Career training isn't scheduled for today..." I admitted as I looked out over the body of water.

"Yeah me too." There was a pause before he continued. "Allie, they say I'm ready to volunteer for the Hunger Games and they believe it should be me. That this is my year." Jake replied quietly.

"You're not even 18 yet, you're only 17." I said looking up to meet his eyes.

"Well they say that I should be the one to do it as I have improved most and am the best in the class, male wise."

"I don't want you to volunteer, you're too young to throw your life away like that. Please promise me you'll turn the trainers down and not volunteer for anyone today. Jake, I need you to promise me this."

Usually when it comes round for the time of the Reaping, our trainers pick two people they believe should volunteer, usually this decision is only cast upon 18 year olds who have their last year eligable and have been training the longest. Jake was 10 months shy of his 18th birthday. I only just turned 17 myself. The request of volunteering isn't mandatory, but it is frowned upon if you turn it down.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Jake asked trying to ease the awkwardness that was lingering over us. I nodded silently and got to my feet as Jake rose too. We walked in silence around the town watching as people spent what may be their last hours with their children. "We may not get picked. There are hundreds of children here, we may have a chance at not having to live this nightmare."

"That's what Aaron told me last year before he was reaped." I replied matter-of-factly, we slowed our walking pace as we made it to the middle of the square. "Sorry. I guess I just don't want the same thing to happen to me...or you."

"Don't worry about it, I know you're stressed." He replied, but I knew he was ticked at me. "Look, we gotta go get ready for the reaping, trust me you'll be fine." He smiled placing a hand on my shoulder, gave me a quick pat, and left on his way back to his home. I silently made my way back home, walking past families who were preparing their children for the event which would change two families lives for the next week or two depending on how long the actual "games" last. Sometimes I wished this was all just a horrible nightmare and none of this would happen and everyone in the districts would live in peace. As I took slow strides I took the time to watch what was happening around me. There wasn't much when it came to District Four, we weren't rich but we weren't poor either. I looked over to a family who were outside their house in the garden. The youngest girl was crying. Her name was Sally, this was her first ever Reaping. She turned 11 five months ago.

"I don't want to go to the Reaping, I don't want to get picked." She cried slouching against the wall pulling her legs up against her chest. I felt sorry for her and walked over. Her mother was trying, and failing to reason with her.

"Mrs Blakely, may I talk to Sally please." I said approaching the family.

"Go ahead, maybe you can convince her to get ready and come to the Reaping with us." I nodded and knelt beside the young girl. I sat there for a moment, she knew I was there as she peered out over her arms before burying her head back into her arms.

"Sally. It's me, Allie. Look I know you don't want to go to the Reaping, none of us do. But Sally, your name is only going to be in that pot once. I can say you're pretty much safe from the Games. That bowl is filled with hundreds of names I'm positive you won't get picked. Will you put on a brave face and get yourself ready? It won't be for very long."

Sally uncurled herself, looked me and then gave me a big hug. I stroked the back of her head and smiled. She let go and went with her mum into the house to get ready. She reminded me of myself when I was young.

_"I DON'T WANT TO GO, I DON'T WANNA DIE!" A young version of myself cried hiding under the quilts. _

_"ALLISON JANE MOORE, YOU GET UP AND GET READY RIGHT NOW!" My mother shouted with a force that beat my own pathetic attempt. Whenever mum used your full name and you didn't comply, you would be severly punished. I slowly peered out from under the cushion avoiding her knowing glare and began to get myself ready quietly. _

I had been thinking so much I hadn't realised I made it back home. As I entered the door I seen my mum and little sister sitting quietly at the kitchen table eating apple slices.

"Your things have been laid out on your bed, get a bath first." She said without looking up as if she knew I would be picked. Or maybe she was thinking of Aaron. I began getting myself ready, scrubbing the dirt off me, washing my hair and made sure I was presentable. I pulled my dress over my head and looked at it in the mirror, it was a mid-length blue dress which was just above my knees and it flowed out a little.

I felt hands on the back of my head and I looked back into the mirror and say mother fixing my hair so that it hung on my shoulders and appeared wavy.

"There, you're ready. You look beautiful." She turned me round and kissed my forehead. I lightly smiled and nodded. "Let's go." She sad her face turning hard again, before walking over to Abby, taking her hand and went to the door and I slowly followed.

As we neared the town square I saw the lines of young people signing in, I said goodbye to my sister and mum and joined the que. I seen Jake in the other que, he smiled at me.

"Next." Said the woman at the desk, I approached and offered her my finger, she pricked it and placed my finger my by name and scanned it. "On you go." She said and I moved on. Another Peacekeeper guided me to the 16 year old section and I stood there beside girl who looked as scared as I am. I could see young Sally being escorted to her line of 11 year olds, tear stains on her cheeks and they were bright red.

Cameras were every where documenting the event. The camera showed the faces of people signing in, people waiting and anxious families. On the platform were the Mayor, a couple of officials and previous winners who I recognised to be Finnick Odair, Annie Cresta and Mags. The escort stepped up to the mic and tapped it with her finger.

"Welcome to the 74th Annual Hunger Games District 4 reaping!"

This was it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel so awful for keeping you waiting! But I have a very good reason: since 3/8/12 I have been away in Romania doing some mission work and there was no computers/free time to even write so I'm sorry and I promise this will NEVER happen again. So enjoy this new chapter :)**

This was it.

Never before in my life had I felt like today would be the day I would be picked. It was terrifying, standing hear listening to the escort chat away about how this was District 4's year to shine and she believed that the winner was standing amongst it's young people.

I tried not to look like I could cry at any moment, but it was so hard. People were going to die, no matter what happened. Nothing could stop the horror and madness that was the 74th Annual Hunger Games.

"So, I hope all you young people are excited to see if you can represent us this year as our tributes, but unfortuanltly only one boy and girl, can be chosen. So if you are chosen, fight hard and bring us victory!" The woman drawled on, her name was Merideth, she had been District 4's escort for the past 2 years and was very optimistic about everything.

I turned my head to look at Jake and he smiled and mouthed `will she just hurry it up! You ok?`

I nodded my head in return and smiled at him kindly. He was the only thing to keep me sane in times like these. I turned my attention back to the front and fixed my eyes on the two crystal balls sat on either side of the stage.

"Alrighty then, with all that said and done, it's time to chose our tributes." There was a short clap, not an enthusiastic one, but a simple one. Meredith walked over to the first ball. "Ladies first, you young gentlemen, we'll get to you in one moment." Her hand fished into the bowl and her hand swam about like a fish, she latched onto one piece of paper near the bottom and smiled as she lifted it out and returned to the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you're female tribute for the 74th Annual Hunger Games is..."

There was a resounding silence before she could make the announcement but one thing I had done which I shouldn't have done was block out what she just said. Soon everyone was turning to face me and I didn't know why, I looked at the screen by the stage and saw my face upon it and still everyone looked at me. I could hear Sally crying from the 11 year old section, I could hear my sister crying, I could see the shocked look on Jake's face. It was me.

I was chosen as tribute.

I began to walk away from the crowd of 16 year old girls and was escorted by a Peacekeeper to the stage. I was marching to my death and I was now scared, but I had to have faith in myself, I had to prove to myself I could avenge my brother. I would win the 74th Annual Hunger Games, or die trying. I quickly changed my expression to look confident and put a smile on my face as I joined Merideth on the stage.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR, HER BROTHER WAS CHOSEN LAST YEAR!" I could hear Jake scream from the boys section.

"Now now, I'm sure this is just purely coincidental...after all the names ARE chosen at RANDOM!" Merideth reminded him and the crowd. "Before I continue on, are there any volunteers."

I scanned the 18 year old girl's section and noticed Cam, she was picked by our trainers to volunteer but she just smirked at me and shook her head. How did I know she was trainer's choice? Well she had been gloating about it at practice and about how they knew she was better than everyone else.

"Nope, alrighty then. Boys. Onto you." She walked calmly to the boys ball, and dove her hand in, swirled it around for a minute or so and pulled out a name.

"Collin McKay!" A young 12 year old boy began to make his way from the second row of boys towards the stage, he looked scared out of his mind and didn't bother putting on a calm and daring face like I did. He stood on the other side of Merideth and bowed his head, I could hear light sniffles coming from him. I felt sorry for him, there was no one to take the fear away for him. To be completely honest with you I don't think he'll last long.

I managed to drone out the mayor's speech like I did every year and gazed off towards the sea, wishing I could be swimming in that water one, last time. Finally I heard the mayor say his last words and I shook Collin's hand and smiled at him assuring him through my smile, kind eyes, and firm grip that everything would be ok. I wish I didn't have to lie to him.

I silently bid District 4 goodbye one last time before allowing Merideth to pull me away by my arm towards the Justice Building which always posed as a backdrop to the Reapings.

I was placed into a very posh room, decorated with wooden furniature, soft chairs, a bookcase and flowers. I sunk into a chair and began to cry. My final goodbyes to District 4 and my family and friends were crashing down on me and I was powerless to stop it.

**I know it's short but I was in a rush cause I'm just home from Romania and trying to get things with my friends organised before I go on holiday to Benidorm and results day for my exams is less than a month away and I am "bricking" it. Next chapter will be longer. R+R if you are so kind.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, or should I say Hola chico's and chica's? Sorry this chapter took forever to come out but I was away on holiday in Benidorm and loved every minute of it. I had a lot of brain waves while I was over there and have got a whole lot of fresh new ideas for this story :) Oh and a huge thank you to every one who has favourited and subscribed it means a lot. Also a thank you to the mysterious "guest" who informed me of a few mistakes that took place in the first chapter which I will fix as soon as I have the time. Now enjoy.**

I knew my family would be coming to visit so I had to compose myself. I sat up and tucked my legs infront of me on the chair. I wiped under my eyes and took a great big sniff. As if on cue, the door opened revealing my mum and little sister.

"You have five minutes" The Peacekeeper told us and shut the door.

I felt my little sister crash into me like a sack of spuds. "Please don't leave. I don't want to see you die!" She cried her tears soaking my dress. She held onto me so tightly, she didn't want to say goodbye. I wish I didn't have to put her through another family member leaving. First, Aaron. Now me. Our family was doomed to perish through the Hunger Games. Luckily our mum wasn't having a mental breakdown. I'd know I'd be.

In Aaron's game, his district partner was a girl named Lucy. She was the sweetest thing in the whole world and never did harm to anyone. She was selfless and always helped others, she was a star. Her results in school were extrodinary and she had a huge amount of friends who stayed faithful to her. However she died in the games, she survvived to about 3/4's of the way through, and her mum was so distraught about it. She locked herself in her house for ages and never came out, which resulted in the kind people from District 12 to help by delievering necessities to her house to help her survive. The poor women, may her soul rest in peace, killed herself about half a year ago after having weeks of nightmares of seeing her child die before her eyes and hung herself in the rafters of her home to join her lovely daughter in heaven.

Mum always had us to lean on, she knew she'd be letting us down if she gave into the grief. I had to win, if not for myself, but for the life of my family. I could feel the tear stains rolling down my face as I hugged her back.

"Don't worry. I'll come back." I said moving her from my body and holding her at shoulders length. "But I want you to promise me something. Ok?" She nodded quietly her shoulders shaking. "You have to promise me that you won't watch the games. It's for your own protection, you can watch right up to the games but no more. Alright? After the interviews, no more. Promise me."

"I promise..." her weak voice said as she looked me in the eyes. "Win. For me. Please come back." She began crying again. I nodded and she moved away from her to say goodbye to mum. She grasped me in a hug.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry..." She began but I had to interupt her before she said anything else.

"Your sorry? Why are you sorry? It's not like this is your fault, besides I'll be fine." I lied. I knew I wasn't going to be fine, chances are I wouldn't survive the incoming weeks. "Mum, I just wanted to know I love you so much, I may not have appreciated the little things you've done for us over the years and how well you've coped with Aaron's death. Don't let yourself go. Be strong." I hugged her again and my sister one last time before the Peacekeeper dragged them out.

Last person in today to see me was...Sally?

She walked over to me and sat down in the seat opposite me. She was looking at her lap, there was something curled up in her small palms.

"My mum told me that Tributes are allowed to bring one token in from their district to remind them of home..." She said quietly not looking up from her hands. "I want to give you something, to give you inspiration to keep fighting and to remind you of all of us back here at district 4."

She opened her hands to reveal a necklace with a heart on it with a `4` etched on it. It wasn't too showy it was just a small heart. She extended her hands forward and placed it in my own hands which were currently sitting in my lap.

"Thank you Sally." I said smiling at her and she raised her head and smiled at talk was interuptted by a Peacekeeper, who barged into the room without knocking.

"You have to leave now to the train!" He said pulling Sally off her seat by her arm and I stood up silently and followed as we left the room and I left the Justice Building for what could be the last time ever.


	4. Chapter 4

I had completely forgot to mention this in the past chapters. I do not own ANYTHING Hunger Games, apart from my characters and ideas. This is a mix between the movie and books, but more so movie. Enjoy. A huge thank you to Ayrpluto72 for favouriting and adding this to her alert list. Another huge thank you to Buzooka Zooka, DarkShadow978, MissAmazing101, nevershoutalex8, Stjarna10 and SadieKaneNico39 for also alerting this and following :) I would suggest checking out Ayrpluto72's stories, they may not be Hunger Games but they are a very good read. So enjoy.

Meredith led Collin and I towards the train which was waiting for us at the station. Colin looked white as a sheet and his eyes were all puffy and red. I gave him a sympathetic look as we made our way past the crowds of people trying to get a good look at us. I let Collin onto the train first before following him and Meredith climbing on behind us shutting the door.

The slam of the door made Collin jump, I placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked at me with his big brown eyes. He seemed to calm down as he gazed into my gentle eyes. This poor kid had his whole life ahead of him and his luck ran out when his name was pulled out of the glass bowl where his name was entered ONE time. Of all the names that could have been picked.

"Here we are, this is the train that will take us directly to the Capitol. Just take a look at it's magnificence!" She gushed as she guided us in. "Now if you would kindly wait here while I go get Finnick. He should be around here somewhere."

We were soon left alone in the compartment. I turned round and saw Colin curled up on the chair looking glumly out the window as we started moving. His eyes were filled with sadness and I understood. I knew Collin from around the District and he lived in a poor family on the outskirts of the small town we called home. He too went to Career training but hasn't had much. I walked over and sat across from him he didn't look at me but I knew, he knew I was there.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked him quietly leaning on my knees. "You're gonna be okay Collin. You're a tough kid, I know you are. Stay strong...we'll get through this alright?"

I heard a swish noise and turned my head round to see Finnick and Mags standing in the doorway. Like I said before, they were past victors and not to be messed with, with any luck they could provide us with the information we need to win this thing and go home.

"Well, well, well" Finnick began walking over to us. "District 4's tributes...hmmm" he eyed us each up and down individually checking us out to see if we were victor material. "What's wrong with him?" He asked pointing at Collin.

"He's nervous and misses his family..."I began. I thought I should stop there. Finnick took the empty seat next to me and Mags, next to Collin who shrugged into the corner of his seat.

"Right, let's get this underway. You've seen these games, they're not easy, which is why we've been picked to help you in any way that we can before the Games start. So...let's get you're strengths sorted out first...let's start with you missy."

"My name is Allie, umm I'm a quick runner, good swimmer and have good aim, I can throw a trident, daggers, I'm nimble..." I started.

"That's good." Mags spoke for the first time.  
"We can work with all of those attributes. What about you?" Finnick asked Collin, who looked at the two in shock.

"I can swim..." he began really slowly.

"He's really fast." I replied for him and he looked at me. "In school he can outrun the other boys, despite him being only 12." Looking at Collin, I knew that I had to stand up for him because he sure as hell wasn't going to do it on his own.

"Nice. That'll help at the Cornacopia, and we can assess what your abilities are during training." Finnick said from his spot beside me. I heard the door open again and out came Meredith in all her glory.

"Hello Finnick, Mags, I was just looking for you. But it seems you've already gotten yourselves aquainted with our tributes this year."

"Yea, I'm liking what I'm hearing so far. Now do you know much about sponsers? No?" Finnick proceeded to ask his.

"I know they can send you things to you in the Games." Collin said, coming out of his shell.

"That's it Colin!" Finnick smiled. "If you wanna get stuff from these sponsors, you'll need to be liked. Now what I did, I charmed my way into getting sponsors, just be yourselves and people will love you. Collin, they'll love your shy personality and vulnerability, Allie, they'll love you because you're so nice and a sweetheart. They'll wanna see you both survive. So have faith in me and Mags, we can do some work in getting you sponsors but the rest is up to you."

I was gonna have to keep smiling? How was I gonna do that when I can only feel fear that in a few days I may be going into an arena and never coming out again?! I really need Jake and my family right now...come to think of it...Jake didn't show up to say goodbye. I may never see him again and the last thing I said to him was me snapping at him about Aaron's death. My hand subconciously went to the necklace Sally gave me before I came here.

I was scared, scared I was gonna die, but I wasn't going to let stop me from doing the best I can. I was soon ripped from my thoughts by Meredith announcing:

"Who would like some breakfast?"

"I would love some breakfast, what about you kids? Let's go." Mags smiled at us getting up and slowly making her way to the sliding door from wence they came earlier. Collin followed in delight of getting a decent breakfast. One last look out the window and I followed them into the cabin.

The meal was super, there were different types of bread, there was ham, cheese, jam, juice, hot chocolate, cereal, the works. I couldn't say anything before digging in, Collin already had stacks of pancakes on his plate drenched in maple syrup. At least this was the one good thing we could enjoy together before facing hell.


End file.
